


All Roads Lead to A Stoned Alien Juggalo

by CrossroadsDog



Category: Homestuck, Red vs. Blue
Genre: Because of the prompt, Gen, Juggalos, Mini-Fic, Stoned Alien selling Wares of Dubious Origin, Swearing, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2057319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossroadsDog/pseuds/CrossroadsDog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Where the fuck did the clown come from?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Roads Lead to A Stoned Alien Juggalo

**Author's Note:**

> Anon request: "Where the fuck did that clown come from?" Gamzee appearing out of nowhere
> 
> I fused Homestuck and RvB to make it more random bc it’s 1am and I no longer give any fucks, sorry

"OK, ok. Look. They’re just standin’ there, and talking, okay? That’s all they’re doin’. That’s all they  _ever_ do, is just stand there and talk. That’s what they were doin’ last  _week,_ that’s what they were doin’ when you asked me five minutes ago.So five minutes from now, when you ask me -"

"Where the fuck did the clown come from?"

Church stopped mid-sentence.  _What?_

"Dude, no, look, I’m pretty sure that’s a clown," Tucker said, leaning forward as if it would afford him a better view. 

"I swear to god, Tucker, if you’re fucking with me - "

"No, seriously, I’m not, look!"

 Church turned his head to look towards Red Base. Sure enough, there was an unarmored figure made up, at this distance, of a jumbled mass of black and gray patterns, making his way around their opponents base.

He had to get a better look. He hoisted the rifle back up and zoomed in. 

"That is both the creepiest and most depressing clown I’ve ever seen."

"Dude, I was  _right?”_

"What’s up with the horns?"

* * *

 

"No, Grif, you can’t have any of the stuff the creepy alien is selling."

"But Simmons  _it’s so colorful.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Also I may just continue this because I love the title
> 
>  
> 
> Citations, if you're curious  
> Title from: Andrew Hussie's commentary on Homestuck, Book 1  
> Church's opening line: Episode 2 of RvB


End file.
